


Make Up

by Zell_Hatoule



Category: Astral Chain (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Female Protag is named Misaki, Jin is a control freak, M/M, Male Protag is named Hayate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zell_Hatoule/pseuds/Zell_Hatoule
Summary: When Jin promised to make it up to Akira's older sibling after they'd gone through all that shit moving cars, this wasn't exactly what he had in mind.That... didn't mean he was complaining.





	Make Up

“You know,” Jin groans quietly, wriggling around in the restraints, “When I said,  _ make it up to you, _ I didn’t have this in mind.” Misaki looks up from where she’s laying out her toys, smirks at him. Jin’s face flushes, and he can’t help but feel incredibly hot from the appreciative stare she gives him.

“Ah ah ah,” Misaki lifts a painted finger up, the bright color matching her shimmering lipgloss, “No takebacks,  _ Officer Wong, _ ” She reminds him teasingly, and he swallows. Hoo boy, what had he gotten himself into? “And besides, I’ve been trying to get you into bed  _ forever _ . This was literally number five on my list of things to do to you.” Jin blinks, and then turns as red as a stop sign.

_ What were the other four that this was number  _ five _ ??? _ Misaki kneels before him, takes in his shirtless state with an air of appreciation, fingers sliding over his chest and flicking a nipple experimentally. Jin yelps, the sudden contact sending bolts of pleasure through his body. She flicks a glance up at him, and he looks down, flustered by her sudden suave confidence. He was used to taking the lead, to guiding his partners into pleasure and being the one to tie them down, so being the one on the receiving end was so very  _ new _ , and it didn’t help with who his partner was.

Normally she was a quiet sort of girl - not really likely to stand out in a crowd, happy to stay out of the way and observe. But, Jin thinks foggily, people always did warn about the quiet ones, and he should have known Misaki was no different. The anticipation of her touch is enough to leave him breathless, every exploratory brush of fingers enough to get him going hard for her, cock straining against the confines of his jeans. She’s a temptress, and he allows himself to look at her, mouth open as he pants for air. For once, her curves are not hidden under the bulky jacket of her uniform, instead complimented by a shimmering dress that hugs all the right places and leaves little to his imagination. Her eyes are mischievous, and she leans in, brushes a kiss against his lips that he leans into, trying to deepen it. She doesn’t let him, presses her fingers lightly into his chest and he obeys her, helpless and so very,  _ very _ turned on. The toys she’s lined up are fairly tame fare for him, but the sight of them is enough to send another jolt of heat pooling between his thighs, erection straining at the fabric of his uniform.

“Open your mouth,” Misaki orders, and he obeys her yet again, swallows the drink she gives him without question. She continues to touch him, nails scraping gently over his shoulders and back, sliding up over his clothed thighs and coming close to his straining erection, her body kneeling before him as she waits.

She doesn’t have to wait long. There’s a faint burning sensation in his mouth, that slowly grows stronger and heavier with every moment, every intake of breath he makes. The heat sluices down his shoulders like a river, turning her warm fingers chill - a sharp shock to his body that he could only dream about craving. His cock is so very greedy, and the swarming heat does nothing but intensify it, the mere brush of fabric against the swollen head enough to make him moan, entirely without shame as his hips jerk forward, eyes glazed over as the pleasure consumes him whole. It takes effort for his muddled thoughts to focus on any one thing, and when he does, he curses softly at her teasing smirk, feels how dry his mouth is, how  _ thirsty _ he is for something to slake the burning.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” he curses aloud, sweat beading over his skin as the heat continues to pick up. Misaki simply smiles, helps him stand. Luckily for them both, he’s barefoot, and he sends a prayer up, thanking Misaki’s foresight into the event.

“You know, there’s an amazing little sex shop downtown in Zone 10. They carry some of the best aphrodisiacs… including one called _Devil’s_ _Foreplay_,” She says conversationally, frees Jin of his slacks and boxers, skimming a nail over his hard length, thumb rubbing at the weeping slit casually. A broken sob leaves Jin, and he sways at the onslaught of pleasure as it assaults his senses. Misaki doesn’t let up, thumbs his slit casually before letting go, catching her thumb between her teeth as she sucks the clear liquid free from her fingers. She picks up a ring, the silver band glittering in the light. “You know why they named it that?” She asks him, slips the ring over his cock and adjusts it to fit, just tight enough to be uncomfortable, the metal on the verge of painful, and she fiddles with it playfully to his moans. He shakes his head, gasping despite the fact that it was making his thirst worse. “There’s only one way to fix it, and doing it right makes the aphrodisiac stronger before it wears off.” Jin gives a whimper, has a good idea of where this is going when she pushes him onto the couch, slides her dress up to straddle him and gives him a lovely view of what’s under her skirt. The flash of pale blue lingerie matching her nails and glossed lips draws his attention, and he whines with growing need. She straddles his chest, and he flexes, but the material holding him down is _strong_ \- enough that he can’t really stop her as she slides the skirt up, fingers rubbing against her cloth-covered sex. The smell of her fills his senses, and he leans up, begs with whines and moans until she reaches for his head, fingers tangling in his hair and guiding his mouth to where she wants it.

He doesn’t need to be told what she wants then, tongue flicking out to rub against her cloth-covered entrance. He flattens out his tongue, flicking over the fabric and soaking it through as she gives a sigh of pleasure, head tilting back. Jin is slow, takes his time as he works over the offer, uses his tongue to shift the fabric aside when he can’t taste her properly past the fabric.

His throat feels like it’s burning up, his face flush with hunger as he seeks her core, slick tongue moving as he tries to coax her juices into flowing. She encourages him with a light rocking of her hips, her hands clutching his hair as she tilts his head to a side to give him better access. She smells so  _ good _ , Jin thinks with a moan, working his tongue into her and flicking the tip along the wet flesh. The moment he tastes her properly, her juices dripping into his parched mouth, the heat blazes up, moves downwards to his cock. Every lick and taste of her mouth is almost  _ too _ much, her flavor indescribable. He falls into eating her out with enthusiasm, happy to explore and work her clit to his advantage, Misaki grinding into his mouth with a moan of pleasure, hips bouncing slightly as he hones his craft on her unsuspecting body.

It’s not unlike reading a room, Jin thinks, as Misaki’s hands tighten in his hair and she curses his name breathlessly. There’s plenty of cues to tell him what she likes, and he opens his mouth to circle her clit with a tongue, watches her reactions. Misaki’s hand yanks him back, and he can feel the dryness start up again, makes him squirm. She’s a pretty sight, leaning over him to pull her panties off, one leg at a time, before she goes back to sitting on his face, grinds herself down into his mouth. He moans in response, tilts his head up as he resumes his work, adding a little bit of teeth to clamp down on her clit and roll the swollen nub between them. Liquid fills his mouth, and she moans prettily above him, rocking lightly to encourage him.

Jin’s a quick study - keeps his ears sharp for every tell-tale gasp and whisper of her pleasure that would telegraph her sexual desires. Without his eyes, he could only rely on the sounds he would make, her desires made clear by her body and her voice. It doesn’t take him long to know how to eat her out, uses his every advantage relentlessly and allows himself to really slide into the right frame of mind.

Tie him down, hmm?

He would  _ wreck _ her for her impudence. Confidence helps ease his blush, though her fluids were only making him thirstier, his body’s temperature nearly skyrocketing as he greedily eats her out, torments her with clever flicks of his tongue and hums lowly against her pussy. He works her hard, feels how she’s getting close, her fingers growing tight in his hair, her sedate actions moving into frantic as she presses his face closer into her. The tip of his tongue moves into her at long last, and Misaki’s body convulses above him, fills his mouth with her orgasm. He gives a hungry, low groan in response. If her juices had been driving him crazy  _ before _ she’d come, now it was even worse. His skin is slick with sweat, and he blinks slowly, his vision a little hazy as the desire and hunger becomes all-encompassing. He wriggles his bound hands, and gleefully, Jin realizes that they’d become slack. He grins up at her from between her thighs, nips the flesh there and traces lazy circles with his tongue, tastes her leisurely as he works to unbind himself. His neglected cock throbs, the ring around it only making the sensation worse. Misaki is bent over him, hands spread as she rides out the high - one of the first of many that he would give her, and Jin nudges her slightly, flicks his tongue out to spread her slick lower lips, taste the maddening pleasure the aphrodisiac had given him briefly.

He does have to give it to her, Jin thinks, as he undoes the last knot. She had tied this pretty well. Just… Not good enough.

Misaki yelps as Jin moves, his hands reaching up to heft her thighs over his shoulders, leveraging her so that she slams back-first into the couch, her head pillowed by the cushions. She’s wide-eyed, and Jin gives her an absolutely  _ filthy _ grin, predatory and  _ hungry _ .

“You’ve been such a pretty little  _ pain _ in my ass,” He growls, feels power rush through his veins as he watches how turned on she is, how her juices drip enticingly. “I really need to teach you a  _ lesson _ in obeying your superior officer.” Her eyes go wide, and she squirms, helplessly as he pins her down with his weight. He finds the bottle of aphrodisiac she’d administered to him, reads it through to check if it would work on her, grins wolfishly when he gets what he wanted. “Open your mouth,” he orders, and her chest heaves up and down as she squirms, trying to regain control of the situation. “Now now  _ Misaki _ , you don’t want me to force this down your throat,” he growls into her ear. “ _ Open. Your. Mouth. _ ” She obeys, and he tips the rest of the bottle down her throat, feels her swallow. Watching the drug affect her was so  _ arousing _ , he decides, as her heartbeat picks up under him, her body’s temperature rising to match. “Perhaps I should make you suck me off,” Jin murmurs, easily sliding the silvery dress off her and onto the floor, undoes her bra deftly and tossing it to the side. “Just to see how much hotter I can make you. But lucky for you, I’m an impatient motherfucker, and I’m more than happy to fill you up with me instead.” She’s blushing, hand over her face as she tries to control herself, the situation taken from her so handily that there was nothing that could be done about it. “I’m going to enjoy hearing you scream my name,” Jin tells her, spreading her thighs apart and slipping a finger inside, taking his sweet time to stretch her despite her squirming. He wants her to  _ beg _ him, to come utterly undone, and so - he teases her.

He’s proud of his skill as a lover. It’s a skill he’s honed and perfected over time, multiple partners for a little over a decade, and he loves to watch them, to catalogue their reactions when he does certain things. Misaki’s an easy read, quivers when his fingers reach her sweet spot inside, and he experimentally strokes her there, gets a soft whimper. His thumb caresses her clit, rubbing it firmly in small, tight circles even as he continues moving his fingers in her, a third one stretching her out in slow, glorious movements. Her back arches up, hands reaching for him and he smirks at her as she cries his name. Jin lowers himself, mouth capturing a perky nipple in between his lips, gives a slow, languid suck as she shudders. Her body goes taut when he bites it gently, and he can feel her orgasm hit, grins around the sweet flesh. He coaxes her through another orgasm, and he knows he’s at his limit, leans back and takes himself in hand.

Jin has no shame in allowing himself to moan in ecstasy, strokes himself until he’s slicked up with her juices and his own precome, which has been dripping steadily since the beginning of the whole encounter. Misaki’s eyes are on him, hungry and a little worried, her gaze flicking up to him with a mix of hope and concern. He’s not a small man, and the cock ring only enhances his size. Jin makes sure to line himself up properly, rests his mouth against her ear.

“Beg me to fuck you,” Jin murmurs, pulls back with heavy-lidded eyes to watch Misaki, her surprised expression morphing into desire. “Tell me that you want me to  _ wreck _ your world, drive you mad.” He gives her an out. All she has to do is say no, tell him she didn’t want it, and that would be the end of it. She could back down at any moment. Misaki shudders at his tone, hands sliding up his arms and wrapping loosely around his neck.

“Please,  _ fuck me _ Jin,” Misaki whispers the words as first, spreads herself for him and cants her hips up just a little, firmly pressing the head of his erection against her entrance. “Take me as yours,  _ destroy _ me, please!” Her voice pitches a little higher, grows in volume, and Jin’s grin grows utterly  _ monstrous _ , feral and pleased all in one. He shifts his hips, pushes in slow. Misaki gasps, and he has to bite his lips to keep himself from moaning, wants to hear her lose her control. The aphrodisiac is  _ good _ fucking shit, and Jin fully intends to get the name of it from her, try everything out on her, should she let him. It makes everything feel that much more intense, and he buries his head in her shoulder, sucks on the skin there and nipping at it, using the action of giving her a love bite to distract himself from the absolute rapturous feeling of enveloping himself in her wet, twitching flesh. He bottoms out at long last, and Misaki clenches around him, whimpering his name from spit-slick lips. He tilts her head down, kisses her languidly. She’s a wonderful kisser, reciprocates in the right ways to his probing tongue as he rocks slowly in her, gets her used to him.

“Good girl,” he tells her when they pull apart, murmurs praise against her. She’s a mess - the aphrodisiac hard at work for her as he goes back to marking her, his hands cupping her swollen tits. He takes the time to suck on her other tit, teases and torments with lips and teeth, before going back up to kiss her. That’s when he begins to move. It takes a moment for the rhythm to pick up, his hands shifting to her waist as he puts more force into every thrust, her back arching when he gets lucky and slams directly into her sweet spot, broken cry tumbling from swollen lips.

What a fucking  _ vision _ she makes, spread for him, breasts bouncing as she heaves for air, his name a cry for help, a curse, and a prayer all in one. He  _ loves _ it, how she tightens around him when his thumb rubs her clit again, when his other hand pinches a nipple, and when he finds a place to give her another hickey. He’s so close he can  _ feel _ it, orgasm building hard and hot, his body heating up as they draw closer to climax together.

It hits him so hard his vision is filled with spots, and he bites down  _ hard _ on her shoulder, hand on her hip gripping tight enough to bruise and thumb pressing her clit firmly enough to make her sob through her own orgasm, walls spasming around his length as his cock pumps his come into her, the tip of him pressed against her cervix.

“You feel so good,” Jin murmurs, brushing her hair out of her face and giving her a grin. “I just want to fill you up again and again.” She flushes, and a smile curls over her lips - so shy and  _ eager _ that Jin takes it for wordless assent. He dips his head to kiss her, and she sighs happily, offers herself to him.

* * *

Jin eyes her the next morning when she walks in, grins at her. She glares at him slightly, pours herself a cup of coffee, and drinks it, turning away. Okay, so he’d gotten a  _ little _ carried away last night, working her ragged. But she didn’t need to ignore him. Even so, revenge is sweet when Akira walks in and tilts his head at her, blinking.

“What’s with all the hickeys, sis?”

Watching her splutter while he had his morning coffee made every single thing done last night  _ worth _ it.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going to be doing two of these. Chapter one if for the female protagonist, and the second will be for the male protagonist.


End file.
